The Tape
by ijustwanttoreadfanfics
Summary: Rose finds her and the Doctor's sex tape.


A/N: Don't ask me where I got the idea but I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>She knows she shouldn't be doing this right now. She couldn't help it though. It was just sitting there…begging to be watched. Sure, there was an abundance of things to do. The laundry did not fold or wash itself and yes, that re-run of <em>Westenders<em> was on but this- this was more worthwhile.

After telling the Doctor she could not by all accounts go out with him and the boys after work to the pub, mainly because the call of the flat to herself was a godsend (note that she did love the Doctor but it was rare she got peace and quiet), she all but ran out of there saying something about chores. They were left with confused expressions and a glance exchanged between the Doctor and Jake inquired if it was really as simple of an argument as she was making it.

When she got home to the nice and quiet flat, she fully intended to begin on her special night to herself. She was going to clean the mess that somehow managed its way into the living room from the kitchen that consisted of mugs and plates and sticky dishtowels. Then laundry since it seems like the Doctor had a problem with clothing variety and lastly a nice long soak in their bath tub. There was a lavender strawberry bath bomb with her name on it waiting to be fizzed and rubbed into her skin.

Yet, here she was _not _doing the laundry or anything else for the matter because she was too busy fiddling with the disc in her hand.

A few weeks ago, the Doctor and her had…um…made a certain tape. He suggested the idea so that when she was away on a mission he had something to make him feel like she was here. Nervousness enveloped her first but she warmed up to the idea when he did that thing with his tongue. Any train of fight left her after that. The Doctor remarked that they should watch it together the first time. But the notion of observing herself in such a manner, seeing her body as an bystander instead of in the heat of the moment, just on all counts was not a pleasant thing.

_Would it be so bad to just watch it after all? _

The Doctor wouldn't be back until at least a few hours pending that the pints hold up. He'll never know she decided to break their previous agreement.

Scanning the room real quick just to be sure, the disc was inserted into the player. Her heart was pounding with nervousness and trepidation at the same time. The screen turned into a few distorted colors and finally the Doctor's beautiful face popped up, grinning.

_"Hello there! Welcome to the Doctor and Rose's sex tape. Please refrain from exiting the vehicle and keep your hands to yourself….or don't." _

_"Doctor!"_

She heard her voice shout from somewhere but her face was not to be seen. As a substitute, all she she witnessed was this gorgeous man smirk at the camera. It was getting quite hard for her heart to calm down. He looked so delectable with his hair tousled and those stupid tight t-shirts he insists on wearing to bed just because she complimented him one time at the store. It drove her bonkers.

There was a commotion with the camera being adjusted, zooming in and out. Finally, it landed just at the right angle and modification to the Doctor's fulfillment. He threw a final wink straight at the lens.

_"Allons-y!"_

His lean body stepped away, showcasing his body's lankiness clad in that damn tight shirt and pinstriped pants. They were in their room and she saw herself sitting on the bed behind him.

The very bed she was situated on right now.

Blood started simmering in her veins.

Glimpsing at herself, she noticed how there was absolutely nothing special about what she was wearing. All she had on was a satin robe and she knew underneath were just her knickers. Not even pretty ones. They didn't even match! It was just burgundy panties with a leopard print bra. If she knew ahead of time of his plan, maybe she would have put in an effort to look as sexy as possible. But alas, there was nothing to be done for it.

That reasoning flew out the window when she took in the Doctor's gawking when her robe slipped from her shoulders. She loved that gawk. It made her feel all sorts of extraordinary. To think she, Rose Tyler, could reduce this momentous man to no words at all.

The Doctor moved closer to her on the screen, trailing his fingers down her neck, stroking once, twice, then down to her shoulder. He continued down the path all the way to the tops of her breasts. Placing a thumb along the edges of her bra, he brushed it back and forth then cupped her entire breast into his left palm giving it a squeeze. His other hand joined in and on screen she kept staring into his eyes.

Rose felt the stirrings begin in her and she scooted farther up her bed to watch, her feet dangling on the edge.

Back to the video, the Doctor leaned her back, until her back hit the bed, still cupping her and slowly lowered his head for a kiss. Her robe splattered open as she nibbled his lower bottom lip, taking it into her mouth and gnawing it until it turned as red as her knickers.

He moaned and laid his body over hers so that their pelvis's were touching. They lengthened their snog for a few minutes and Rose couldn't help but perceive how very much into it they got. There was grabbing at hair and noses smashing together along with lips being pulled apart. She had to rub her legs together when she felt arousal shoot throughout her.

The Doctor reached his hands behind her and unclipped her bra, leaving it loose around her breasts. He then slid his hands beneath the cups which pushed them up, paying special care to her boobs with rough squeezes that left her scrambling for purchase of his beautiful sexy hair. Drooping his mouth onto her nipples to give them light flicks and hard nips left her wanton on screen.

Rose found rubbing her thighs together was not working out to well for her.

As she moaned in the video, her man continued his journey down her stomach placing wet kisses around her belly button before one over her pants. He gripped the sides and pulled them off her legs, tossing them behind him. The Doctor swooped in, breathing in the scent of her arousal and having his tongue flick out to taste her.

Rose on screen was breathing as heavy as she was now. She could feel herself getting wet and had a deep desire to let herself go. Timidly, she ran her hand forth to her destination, slipping under her knickers and finding that she was correct in her previous statement. Quickly removing her trousers and pants, she arranged herself on the bed to view the video and stroke herself.

Brown hair was pretty much all she could identify on screen between her legs. From the sounds she was making on the tape, she knew exactly what he was doing.

_"Uh..Doctor…yes."_

Who knew she could sound so sexy? Is this what he thought of her?

Rose closed her eyes and let the moans take over. She imagined the Doctor flicking his tongue out and giving her one big wet lick from the bottom to the top. Then he would circle his appendage around her clit before sucking on it. Little nips would make their way across her and his wet licks would increase and increase…before oh! She rubbed herself harder, clenching her hand around her tit and cried out in ecstasy.

Her eyes were still closed but the moans brought her back to life. Glancing at the screen, the Doctor had stopped teasing her and taken off his shirt and pants. He was rubbing his cock against her then thrusted himself inside of her wet heat. His face was one she never wanted to forget. The determined and in awe look gracing his handsome features arrested her on spot. And he was hers.

_"Rose. God. Fuck. You feel so good."_

_"Please, Doctor. Fuck me."_

Rose blushed at the words between them but felt her reaction was useless considering what she just did.

She proceeded to alternate between pushing her fingers into her dripping cunt to caressing her clit. Arousal began all over again. She couldn't believe how easy it was for her. Then again, maybe it was just him.

The Doctor on screen, angled his body a certain way that had on screen Rose arching her back. His sexy bum on display had her wishing he were here. Closing her prying eyes, the fantasy took over once more.

When she opened them afresh, the Doctor was standing in the door way giving her a heated regarding.

Surprise overtook her and embarrassment of being caught. Her fingers detached themselves from her core and sat up. "Doctor, I can explain."

On screen them continued to assault each other in pleasure. A blush formed all the way down her body and arousal still buzzing through.

"Explain what? You deciding to watch the tape without me? Or me coming home to my wife touching herself to it?" Focusing on her heavy breathing, he made himself to the bed in two long strides.

When she inspects him, she ogles his hard on. She licks her lips. God does she want.

"Both."

He deposits himself next to her body and starts rubbing her inner thighs. She squeezes them together, trapping his manly hand. "Doctor." She's breathy, barely able to get words out over how much she needs him.

"Rose. Let me. Please. I want you." He's panting.

She releases his hand in exchange for grabbing his tie and dragging him in for a much delayed kiss. It's better than on screen. The electricity that shoots around them isn't imagined.

There's a lot of groping, namely with his trouser zip but they manage to make those fall around his knees. She can only be grateful that this was happening now and how much she really needed him to pound into her.

Patience was not their style. The Doctor lifted her bum, giving it a tight press before rocking against her. His cock slid back and forth amongst her cunt lips, gathering her juices. "Guh," she moaned.

Her husband took charge and plunged his way into her wetness, breathing thickly against her shoulder. He pulled back out before slamming right back in, generating a squeak from her. "Dammit, Rose. Why do you have to be so irresistible?"

"Why do you?" She fought back his comment, wondering the same thing.

His brown eyes turned black, stared at her, determination set. She saw so much love oozing from them and arousal at the same time that she knew she was going to come again. Very soon.

She peeped at the tape, it was like looking in a mirror. The way their bodies moved in sync and perfection and _fuck_. He just did that thing with his hips.

"Look at how perfect we are. How much I make you beg." He was murmuring in her ear as she watched themselves writhe, bodies slamming for a purpose. "How only I could thrust into your wet pussy and drive you crazy."

She whimpered, the need fast approaching. She wanted to come so bad. So damn close. "Doctor."

"Come for me, Rose."

A finger rubbed itself against her slick clit, captured between their bodies. Faster and faster.

The Doctor increased his pace and her insides were clenching then. Her body was soaring, almost simultaneously with the ones on tape and clutching her loves back, digging her nails in.

"Fuck."

Three more thrusts had him coming inside her.

Rolling off her, her husband grabbed her hand and pressed kisses to the knuckles. There was something so peaceful about it and she felt her love for him intensify.

"That was a nice surprise."

She giggled. "Yeah, the tape wasn't too bad either."

His face contorted. "Don't think you're getting off that easy. We had a deal Mrs. Smith and you broke it."

"Well, Mr. Smith, I think you know I don't like to obey." She petted his oxford covered chest with her finger tips in hopes of distraction. "We could always still watch it together."

He reached up for a peck. "I'd love too….watch myself make you scream that is. Always need a good ego preening me."

She smacked his chest as he laughed. Idiot.

"How about this for ego preening, you can finish the laundry."

He sat up, all serious now. "Wait. What?"

She got up, gathering her pants and putting them back on before walking out of the room.

"Roseeeeee. I didn't mean it. Come on."

She just ignored him. Maybe she could still catch some _Westenders_.


End file.
